Teen Titans Go!
characters?]] Teen Titans Go! is an animated series on Cartoon Network. If you're not in the target demographic, then 5 times out of 10 you'll meet somebody who hates Teen Titans Go... for any reason, from the fact that Boomerang no longer shows the original Teen Titans to Cartoon Network is giving it more airtime than anything else. Has ran for three seasons with a fourth that is currently airing, and eventually having more half-hours than Teen Titans: The Original Series. In other words, it's Cartoon Network's answer to SpongeBob SquarePants. See Teen Titans: The Original Series if you want the more Action-packed series. Tropes *Action-packed: "Let's Get Serious" does a comedic take on this. Not only do the Teen Titans get scolded for not being serious, they get so serious, they can't laugh anymore. *Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon: Since Teletoon took it off for months, it's safe to say that Teen Titans Go! fits this trope partway. **Cartoon Network XD (no way associated with the actual Cartoon Network outside of the name) reran the show. The only difference? It rarely shows reruns, and if they do, they only rerun two episodes ("Beast Man" and "Books"). *DC Cartoon: It's a spin-off of Teen Titans: The Original Series, what did you expect? *Cartoons Mean They're For Kids: This show screams this trope, despite holding a TV-PG rating. *KCA Nominee: Since 2015. They still lose the "Favorite Cartoon" award to SpongeBob SquarePants, largely due to the people who hate Teen Titans Go. *The Most Awesome Videogame in the World: Since the Teen Titans couldn't get into the most awesome movie in Jump City without adult supervision, Robin thinks that as long as Beast Boy looks like an adult, he could take them to the movie. *Push out the competition: Teen Titans Go! ruined everything acquisition-wise for Cartoon Network (at least, its first four seasons did). Case in point: CN in the US wasn't even interested in Yo-kai Watch (with Disney XD cancelling the Yo-kai Watch dub, it's possible CN might take over from Disney, but considering the treatment CN UK gave it, CN's moves should be watched very closely), and Beyblade: Burst moved to XD (in both the US and Canada, though Teletoon began airing the series in Canada before XD Canada did) thanks to a buyout of the broadcasting rights by Disney; as of December 2018 daytime CN no longer airs anime series (with a single exception) (anime fans are luckier on Saturday nights, thanks to Toonami). They even lost Right Now Kapow to Disney XD (though had TTG not happened, Right Now Kapow would've still aired on XD anyways). **In fact, Teen Titans Go! might have actually caused Inspector Gadget (2015) to move to Netflix. That move, however, was justified as CN never aired the original Inspector Gadget anyway. **After the movie came out the entire trope reversed itself to try to push out Teen Titans Go rather than its competition. Adventure Time went out with dignity and still gets occasional reruns on Cartoon Network, Bakugan returned with Battle Planet (marking the return of anime to CN in the US after over a year), and other shows are taking over the schedule from TTG. It's getting very likely that Teen Titans Go's sixth season may be its last and that Cartoon Network would want to move on.